


Water logged

by Mirzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Keith can't swim, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a cute lance, airforce cadets, i am unsure atm, keith is just a bab, klance, possibly might need the underage tag in the future, slowish burn, so he gets swimming lessons from a cute lifeguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzy/pseuds/Mirzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>As the light began to slip away, the water swirling around him... a hand came from the darkness.</em><br/> </p><p>The hand that saved him that day is the hand that Keith wants to hold for the rest of his life.<br/>But how do you say that when you're too proud to admit you needed help...?<br/>That you still need help.</p><p>and when the one who saved you is unbearable and irresistable at the same time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water logged

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing myself head first into klance hell Because i've seen too many Au's on tumblr to ignore.
> 
> Also Matt is in this. He's basically just a snarkier version of Pidge because idk his canon personality.  
> Also Pidge is 'they' in this story. Basically me staying safe bc idk what the canon pronouns are.
> 
> Also; (help)  
> Keith - 17  
> Lance, Hunk - 18  
> Pidge - 14  
> Shiro - 25  
> Allura - 24  
> Matt - 21

Pride is a powerful narcotic. It motivates and stimulates the need to succeed but it can also mean the downfall for whomever lets their pride control them. Keith Kogane is one who trusts his own abilities, he's fast on his feet and he knows what he needs to do and when to do it. Although his actions painted the picture of a perfectionist who internalized his feelings and used training as a stress relief, his skills as a pilot made him a front runner among the cadets. 

But even the best have weaknesses. Even the most confident have things they would rather keep secret. Keith's being... that he never learned how to swim, and somehow he avoided doing so for almost 18 years. Not that he really _avoided_ it but he just never had a real reason to. 

At least, that's what Keith would tell you. 

Anyone else who knew him for long enough would tell you that he was always conveniently absent for ocean related school trips and somehow missed all five swimming exercises entering the cadets. The only training he had to endure involving water was wading through waist high pools, which was no drama whatsoever for the land-only cadet. However it's well known that having _at least_ an average swimming level is required in the airforce at the possibility of an emergency water landing, and despite the fact that they've only flown simulations and been passengers to the higher-ups, it's still a qualification. One that gets looked over on the assumption that _'everyone can swim'_. 

Keith bitterly recalled the statement made by one of the Senior instructors Coran as he and his squadron traveled to one of their stops on their 'Vacation Extravaganza', as organized by the Cadet Instructor/Warrant Officer Allura over the summer break from training. She actually organized how they would relax during their break and they're all too afraid of her to mention the clear flaw in her logic. Even Officer Shiro, the squadron leader refuses to talk bout it, although he rarely finds a reason to disagree with her. She could kick him in the head and he'd probably thank her. 

Fortunately her ideas actually seemed like a good time to the cadets. Unfortunately for Keith Allura also believed swimming to be one of the best training methods and many of her plans involved one of the local popular beaches. "Have fun!" she said "Remember to work your legs". Keith had every intention to. On land. Where he can walk... and see his damn feet... 

This is their third time at the beach and Keith isn't sure if he's going to be able to get away with staying out of the water this time, since Shiro's without a doubt noticed and is likely going to report everything they do to Allura and Coran. 

Sitting in one of the academy's transport cars, listening to Hunk chat with Shiro and Matt -the Under officer of their squadron- in the front seats, Keith peered over Katie 'Pidges' shoulder as they fiddled with some sort of gadget they had made back at the dorms. Pidge was one of those people you could just sit in silence with without it being tense or awkward, and luckily they didn't mind when Keith watched them mess around with their little robots and ask idle questions every now and then. 

As Shiro circled to find a park, Keith tuned into Hunk's cheerful voice, as he leaned forward around the drivers seat "..Yeah my buddy Lance is a lifeguard down here!" Hunk informed the two officers happily "...he was visiting his family back in Spain and got back a few days ago. He should be working today! It would be awesome if you guys could meet him!"

Shiro smiled into the rear view mirror "Maybe we should wait until he's not on duty. He has an important job to do Hunk." speaking out as the voice of reason. 

"Well yeah..." Hunk began "But he's my best buddy and I missed him... plus i think you guys will like him! His sense of humor takes some getting used to but once you're passed it, he's a super friendly guy! Tell 'em Pidge!" 

"No Comment." The youngest cadet deadpanned, continuing on with their mechanical fiddling. Hunk practically pouted "Oh c'mon! You love Lance!" 

"You can't prove a damn thing." Pidge was holding back a laugh this time, rousing a smile out of the three older men. 

Keith listened with minor intrigue. He's not the best at making friends, never has been. No matter how often Hunk assures him this friend of his is 'easy enough' to get along with, Keith just isn't convinced. This isn't the first time he'd mentioned this Lance character either. Hunk brings him up in stories of their adventures at least once a week. From what he's been told, Hunk, Pidge and Lance all go to some youth group together. Keith has been invited along a few times but declines on the account that he doesn't do well in large groups of people. 

Keith turned his head to stare out the window as the car came to a halt. Sliding out of the car and grabbing his bag, he begrudgingly started walking towards the sand as Matt waved him over. He had to squint as he looked out over the shimmering blue ocean, the sun reflecting off of every wave. Keith could already feel the heat seeping into him. He considered offering to go get everyone ice cream and then 'accidentally' get lost. He sighed to himself, kicking his foot in the sand and then immediately regretting it when his poor choice of footwear filled with the grainy crap. Shiro wouldn't believe he got lost for a second. 

"Cheer up Kitten.." Matt grins at him, putting a hand on his shoulder "..getting your fur wet is no big deal." Keith narrowed his eyes at the Under Officer, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag. "You know i hate the beach..." he grumbled, stopping to take his shoes off "..i hate the sand, i hate kids throwing balls around where you're sitting, i hate-" 

"The water." Matt cut in knowingly 

"Shut up." Keith muttered, staring at the sand, feeling a blush creeping up to his ears. Matt chuckled, poking the younger cadets face "Are you really saying there's _nothing_ about the beach you like? Not even the pretty shirtless boys?" 

"Please stop talking." 

"See? Look at that one!"..." Matt ignored Keith's plea, pointing over to a boy jogging out of the water. Keith looked on reflex and was treated to a light brown body glistening with water droplets, red swimming trunks stuck to their thighs. The blush that threatened to cover his face did just that as he elbowed Matt in the arm, averting his eyes, but keeping the lad in his peripheral vision. 

Matt laughed, staring at the stranger for a moment, a contemplative look on his face until he came to the realization "...Oh wait! That's-" He glanced to his side to see Keith, who was still subtly gazing at the boy on the shore "...heh... nevermind." 

Keith's eyes followed him for longer than he's proud of, watching as he approached a small girl and crouched down in front of her. _Is she lost?_ She rubbed her eyes... Keith's pretty sure he can hear her sobbing from where he's standing. The boy sat with her for a minute before offering her his hand and leading her over to the lifeguard shack. He was so enamored he almost didn't catch Matt's comment. 

"I can introduce you to him if you'd like." He teased, nudging Keith's hip with his own. Keith glared daggers at Matt before stomping away to find a spot to sit, in the opposite direction of the lifeguard shack.

"Matt, stop teasing Keith." Shiro chided, a beach umbrella over his shoulder and two bags under his arms, looking like a proper beach dad. Matt simply shrugged and followed the blushing cadet, who had laid out his towel and sat right in the middle of it, arms folded across his chest, staring at the waves. 

\------

Hunk's a nice guy. Probably the nicest person Keith has ever met.

The nicest guy who can pick Keith up with one arm and sack carry him to the water.

"HUNK! G-God _damn_ it put me down!" Keith pushed himself upright supporting himself on Hunk's shoulder as the bigger boy laughed, keeping a vice grip on his lower half. A cold shiver ran up his back as waves splashed into his legs. Suddenly he didn't mind if Hunk kept carrying him. 

"I'm not letting you sit on the beach by yourself again while we all have fun. Now c'mon. In the water." Hunk attempted to pry Keith off his shoulder but Keith was like a possum clinging to a tree. He certainly wasn't going down without putting up a fight, or at least being a complete nuisance so hopefully they would all give up on trying to include him. Hunk stopped pulling and just when Keith thought he had won. Hunk toppled backwards into the water, taking Keith with him. 

No,no,nO, _NONONONO_ -"

The cold ran straight through him, he half gasped, half yelped and shot his arms out to grasp onto Hunk's frame to help himself up. When he resurfaced and his ears cleared of the water, the first thing he heard was Pidge and Matt laughing at him. Pursing his lips and wiping his hair off his face, he stood up, just as a wave crashed into his back. 

"Ok, that was _fun_." his expressionless face said otherwise "Can i go back to my towel yet?" 

Pidge responded by throwing their large beach ball at his head "Quit being such a stupid bummer and have some fun with your stupid friends." Keith all but pouted as a response and turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just put up with us for a little bit longer." Shiro smiled softly down at him "You might actually enjoy yourself."

Keith relaxed his shoulders, as best as he could, and submitted to the friendly bonding. It took some time but he was enjoying himself. None of them went any further into the ocean than rib-height and time just flew by with silly games made up on the spot, and idle chatter made for a surprisingly fun day. The water no longer felt cold but instead it was soothing on his skin, his body. His toes in the sand and the sun warming his face. He just felt calm all over. Wiping water out of his eyes, he glanced towards the shore, double taking when the boy from before entered his vision once again. 

Now donning a lifeguard jersey over his previously bare chest, Keith watched as he stretched his arms out to either side of him, pointing out two flags down each side of the shore to the group of kids in front of him. _He has the brightest smile..._

Water splashing his face shook him out of his stupor and he whipped his head around to the culprit. Hunk approached him "What are you spacing out for?" He followed where Keith's line of sight was set and a grin took over his features. "Oh hey! HEY LANCE!" Hunk waved towards the shoreline and the boy instructing the children waved back, a wider smile than any other. 

Keith felt his heartbeat speed up. _That's Lance?!_ A sudden surge of guilt and embarrassment overcame him at the realization that he'd been checking out Hunk's friend all day. Keith was about to turn around and hide behind Shiro, but it didn't look like Hunk was intending to distract Lance from his work any more, the two seemed to non-verbally decide that they would talk later. Breathing a short sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to face him just yet, Keith let himself get caught up in the fun once more. 

\-------

It was a good day, all in all. Keith actually outlived Pidge in the end, who retreated back to their belongings after the third time being dumped into a wave. Everyone was a pleasant mix of happy and surprised that Keith was finally enjoying himself. Matt had started complaining about 'pruney fingers' so they were just savoring the last hour or so of warm sunlight before heading back to their spot to dry off. 

But without any of them even noticing, the wind picked up, cold on the parts that weren't submerged under the sea level. The waves got larger, began coming more often and crashing harder. All the while they drifted unknowingly. Matt hit the beach ball, the wind sent it flying right over Keith's head and he began the frustrating attempt to catch it. The wind and the waves bounced it around, playing with it just out of his reach. The closer he got, the further away it seemed to drift, over and over again. The wind blowing in his ears. He didn't hear the voice on the shore telling him to turn back, and when the ball changed course seemingly at random, floating out to the depths, Keith didn't take it as a warning. 

By the time he realized he could no longer touch the ground it was too late. The current pulled him, stronger than he could fight against. Panic swept through him as he tried his best to keep his head above the water. His cry drowned out by a wave crashing into him, sending him under. His attempts to resurface were lapped over by wave after wave. The water pushed down on him from all sides... the more he struggled the more disorientated he got.. he couldn't tell which way was up anymore... 

He could feel his toes and his fingers seizing up under the strain. His limbs quickly growing tired but refusing to give in. His heart hammered against his rib cage, his lungs burned for air, and even though he knew he wouldn't get any, his body took a breath. Desperate. 

Cold filled his lungs, wrapped around his throat, blood pounded behind his eyes. As the light began to slip away, the water swirling around him... a hand came from the darkness.

\------

Pidge, wrapped up in a towel sat on the beach with their toes in the sand. They had resorted to watching the boys after they started to get cold and retreated to a fuzzy towel and a drink. Glancing over to the lifeguard shack, Pidge spotted Lance standing with another lifeguard, chatting as they scanned over the water. Pidge didn't see anything wrong with saying 'hi', they wouldn't be too distracting. Besides, a part of Pidge _did_ miss him when he wasn't around...somehow. 

As Pidge made their way over to the shack, they looked out at the boys. The four of them had drifted down the beach quite a bit. No doubt because of the tide changing all of a sudden...

They had to look a bit longer to find Keith, who was a few yards outside of the area marked by the flags, chasing Pidge's ball. Pidge looked away for a second to wave down Lance, who had just noticed them approaching. They looked back and Keith was gone. 

"Sup' Pidge! Howz it g-" 

"Keith?" Was all Pidge managed to say in that moment. Pure disbelief washed over them. Lance stopped still and followed Pidge's eyes out into the ocean. There, out in the distance, the slightest sign of someone going under... The waves were getting so rough, If you weren't looking for him, you wouldn't have seen him. 

"KEITH!" Pidge called out this time, terror raking at them, instinctively starting to run out into the water when another body sped passed them, straight into the oncoming waves. He moved surprisingly quickly on land for someone with a rescue board tucked under his arm, but even quicker in the water. The other lifeguard was using his whistle to discourage the others from trying to help Keith, keeping them in a safe area to prevent them from being pulled under as well. 

Lance felt the familiar strong current of a rip swelling under him. Clinging to the board with one arm, taking advantage of the currents pull, he kept his eye on where the boy ' _Keith_ ' went under. With the safety strap around his wrist, Lance dived, reaching out to the form sinking deeper and deeper. Wrapping a hand around the pale wrist and getting his other arm around his back, Lance pulled them both to the surface, fighting against the current and the newly added weight. 

The deep breath Lance took once he got his head back above the waves was rejuvenating. Now the hardest part was over, working quickly, Lance removed the harness from his own wrist and wrapped it around the unconscious boy's back, under his arms, keeping his head on the board, above the water. An arm around him for extra security, swimming parallel to the beach and out of the rip, Lance was laser focused on his task. His job wasn't done yet. 

Once Lance could plant his feet on the ground, he discarded the board -to be picked up by another lifeguard- and lifted Keith off the ground to get him out of the water. He heard voices coming from around him, Hunk's and Pidge's were the only ones he recognized, but his concentration wasn't broken. Lance carried the limp, paling boy to the edge of where the tide didn't reach. Laying him down on the sand, supporting his head, he checked for any signs of responsiveness. 

"Keith?" He said warily, patting the side of his face in an attempt to rouse him. Nothing.

"Not breathing.." Lance muttered, more to himself than the lifeguards who were awaiting details. He blocked out the panicked voices and the lifeguards telling on-lookers to stand back ' _Give him some room_ ' 

Putting his hand on the boys chest, he counted to himself, relaying the steps in his head ' _One...two...three..._ ' one pump per count ' _One...two...three_ ', flat hands pressing against his unmoving chest, trying to get something inside the kid working again. ' _One...two...three_ '

When there was still no response, Lance moved on to the next step. Placing a hand on top of his head and fingers under his chin, Lance tipped his head back. Pinching his nose, and opening his mouth, Lance sealed it with his own, breathing for the boy who couldn't. ' _In....out....in...out..._

Pulling back to check for any signs of breathing, he repeated the process. ' _One...two...three...one...two...three...in....out....in...out..._ '

Just as Lance started to grow desperate for the boy to show any signs of life... Water erupted from Keith's mouth, a spluttering noise followed by gasps and coughing as color flooded back into his face. Lance gently tipped him onto his side to assist with getting the water out of where it didn't belong. Keith blinked rapidly, feeling as though water was swishing around behind his eyes. Once Keith was conscious enough to comprehend the situation, he bolted upright, panicking and slapping Lance's arm away. A defensive reflex. Lance put a gentle but firm hand on Keith's chest and his other around his shoulders, supporting his weight "Hey, hey, calm down my dude, you're all good." 

Keith stared at the one holding him in a daze, a soft smile on his face whereas Keith probably looked like a mess, his heart beating wildly for multiple reasons. Keith shook himself out of his trance and tried to stand up again, only to be gently pushed back down once more. "Hey, Just hold up a sec flash!..." the voice chirped in a tone that somehow annoyed Keith "...How ya' feelin'? Light headed? nauseous? Talk to me-"

"I'm fine." Keith snapped, making another attempt to stand, only to stumble and fall back again. A part of him knew he was being difficult and that he should just listen to the person who was trying to help him, but the part that was in control was the part that was _embarrassed_ , humiliated even. His entire team, his friends, his leader had just seen him helpless at saving himself. Keith didn't know how to calm himself down. He didn't even know where to start. 

"Your inability to walk says otherwise." Keith couldn't stop his face from turning an angry pink at the comment from the lifeguard. He accepted a towel from another guard as he continued "You'll be salsa dancing again in no time, you just have to sit for a little bit longer.." Lance draped the towel around Keith's shoulders. He's shivering and he didn't even notice. He stubbornly averted the lifeguards eyes, forgetting to verbally answer his previous questions. He did feel a little dizzy... 

"...What happened.." Keith said it so quietly Lance almost didn't catch it, like he was trying to figure it out himself. 

"You got caught in a rip. They're strong, narrow currents that go from the shore out seawards. We did actually know that one was there... which is why the flags are over _there_..." He waved his hand over to the area chosen by the lifeguards, marked with flags on either end. The boy nonchalantly pointing out Keith's mistake, subtly chastising him for getting himself into avoidable trouble just made him more frustrated than he was before, he glared at the lifeguard out of the corner of his eye. 

The lifeguards controlling the crowd allowed the others to break the barrier and crouch beside Keith. Hunk was the first to cry out apologies, 'I shouldn't have forced you to go in the water' the boy wailed. Matt immediately apologized for the dodgy throw, Pidge apologized for not keeping a closer watch and Shiro apologized for not acting quick enough. They were all talking at once, fussing over him in their own ways. Keith held up a hand to try and get across that he was ok. It wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He got himself into that mess and he couldn't get himself out of it. He wasn't strong enough...

Two large arms enveloped him in a rib-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Hunk wailed "I thought you were dead! DEAD!" 

Shiro moved over and placed a hand on the distressed boys back "Let him go Hunk, Lance still has to check up on him.." the leader said gently, understanding his teammates feelings. Hunk gasped and released Keith, instantly scooping Lance up into the same bone-shattering embrace. "LANCE YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD! You're so amazing..." he was practically sobbing now. 

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.." It strained Lance to talk since the air was being forced out of him, but he still managed to get his cheerful tone across, 

"..I love you so much dude.." 

"That's all i could ever hope for." He patted his emotional friends back comfortingly, a grin stretched across his face. 

"...You're a hero..." 

" _All in a days work._ " 

"Hunk. Please." Shiro cut in, avoiding making eye contact with the dwindling crowd members watching Hunk make a scene. 

Hunk sniffed back tears and released Lance, sitting back. Nodding to Shiro that he was ok now. Lance turned his attention to Keith right away, who wanted nothing more than to no longer be the center of attention. All he really wanted to do was go home at this point. Feeling two fingers under his chin, Lance tilted his head back and scanned over his face, examining his eyes checking to ensure he was definitely 100% conscious. The eye contact made Keith's breath shaky. "Now..." Lance began, leaning a little bit too close to Keith for his liking. "How we feelin'? any pain anywhere? Besides from your chest. You may get some bruises because of the CPR.." Keith shook his head "No, i'm fine, really." his face heating up again. 

_It was just CPR you idiot. Stop getting so worked up._

Lance didn't seem convinced but he nodded anyway "Want us to call an ambulance?" he figured he should throw it out there in case Keith felt more comfortable with doctors. You can never be too sure. Keith shook his head again and was met with a disagreeing Shiro. "I think it would be a good idea. Just to make sure." The leader directed it half at Keith and half at Lance. 

"No, i don't need one, i'm ok guys. I just wanna get off the sand and be dry." Keith argued, ignoring Shiro's various concerns. Lance got off his knees, moving to a squat, resting his elbows on his knees "Well then lets just move over to the med-tent and i'll give you a once over before i send you on your way... That wasn't a euphemism." 

"What?" Keith said bluntly. He felt like the lifeguard was making a joke but Keith didn't get it. Lance's expression faded slightly at his failed delivery and held his hand up "Never mind buddy. Can you stand?" He offered his hands for Keith to take but the younger lad ignored them, voting to stand on his own. _If he can just do something on his own today..._

If anything, Lance understood. Not everyone likes being the damsel in distress. Lance personally loves being fussed over, but he gets that it's not for everyone. Shiro told the other three to go pack up their belongings and went with Keith and Lance to the medical tent. Once Keith was seated on the edge of a small rest bed in the shade, Shiro took the opportunity to personally thank Lance as well as ask a few questions on the side. 

"So it was a... rip?.. you said?" Shiro asked, intruiged. Lance nodded as he searched around for various bits of equipment "Yeep! even _strong_ swimmers have a hard time getting out of 'em, so it's no surprise your friend here was stuck on the main highway in struggle town." 

Shiro nodded, side-eyeing his teammate "It certainly seems so.." 

Keith went wide-eyed, pursing his lips "It just caught me off guard! I-"

"I know a guppy when i see one..." Lance cut in, still rummaging through supplies "...You wouldn't have gone down so quickly otherwise." He didn't even look at him while he spoke, he muttered to himself something about forgetting where he put a certain item before he continued berating Keith. "Let's just hope you've learned your lesson not to play in the big kid pool without your water wings."

Keith was seething. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_. Shiro preemptively put a hand on Keith's shoulder, half to keep him calm, half to prevent him from leaping at Lance. Keith shrugged him off and stood up, prepared for an argument "How about you-" 

Shiro secured his hand on Keith's shoulder once again, this time, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Keith that's enough." Shiro chided, looking down at his cadet "He makes a good point." 

Keith bit his tongue. That's the last thing he wanted to hear. He let his arms fall to his side as Lance came over with a blood pressure measure and wrapped the band around Keith's left bicep, squeezing the inflatable bulb with one hand, watching the small meter in the other. All the while Keith avoided his leaders eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

It was a simple question. A question that involves the answer 'embarrassed' but answering it would also be embarrassing. Keith hung his head, curling his fingers into the thin sheets. "Why do you think..." He said vaguely, Shiro sighed. 

"This isn't good Keith.."

"I know.." Keith had given up being defensive. He knew he was in the wrong here. He should have told Shiro or _anyone_ long before this point. But he didn't and now he's paying for it. 

"If any of the senior officers find out one of the members of my team _can't swim_ , i'll be reprimanded..." Shiro sighed again, more exhausted this time "...Regardless of that, you're putting yourself and the others in danger by not making us aware of this." Keith didn't think his head could hang any further. He wanted to curl up into a ball somewhere... 

Lance felt like he shouldn't be hearing this conversation. He didn't mean to pry, but it sounded more like a father telling off his son rather than a leader chiding his subordinate. The two airforce men went quiet. Shiro deep in thought and Keith trying to work out a way to turn invisible. Lance got on with checking over Keith, doing his best to ignore the pathetically pouty face the younger boy was wearing. 

"Y'know.." Lance caught their attention as he gave Keith the 'all clear' and started packing away the various implements "...It seems like to me there's an easy fix to this issue." Shiro looked interested while Keith narrowed his eyes. Without even needing to speak again, Shiro seemed to catch on. 

"Wait.." Shiro considered his options "...Could you?" 

No. 

"I've taught loads of kids how to swim! including six of my own younger siblings." Lance said proudly "It's never too late to start learning!" 

No way. 

Shiro shrugged, with a relieved expression on his face "Then it's settled! We'll work something out.." Keith couldn't stop himself from butting in. 

"Are you kidding me?! Shiro c'mon, why him? " Keith complained. Lance cocked his head "I'll take that reaction as you not being confident that you'll be able to control yourself around me." He grinned to the younger man and Keith almost snarled. 

"Enrolling you in any form of professional swimming lessons would involve informing the senior officers where the money in your allowance is going. I'll hide the truth for the sake of you and the team, but i won't outright lie to my superiors." Shiro made himself clear and Keith couldn't find a foot to stand his argument on anymore. Shiro turned to face Lance. 

"We're all free for the next two months. Think you can get him to an acceptable level by them?" 

Lance shrugged "That all depends on how fast he learns..." 

"I'm right here.." Keith mumbled 

"Me and the others will help out in any way we can. Thank you for this." Shiro held out his hand to for Lance to shake and the other male happily accepted it. 

"What can i say..." he turned his smile to Keith "...I love giving to charity." 

Keith bit down on his lip so he didn't lash out. 

_I already hate this_

**Author's Note:**

> YAY first chapter of what's hopefully going to be a good story. Feel free to share on tumblr and whatever. Comments are my favourite thing ever *hint hint, nudge, nudge* 
> 
> If anyone's interested about ranks in this story, officers and instructors are sort of two separate branches after graduating from the cadets. So in this, Shiro and Allura were in the same class and now they're training the same cadets *rubs hands on face* 
> 
> Also in this lil universe im making up as we speak. Only qualified airforcemen can move on to the 'SpaceForce' people idk what they're actually called in the show rip me.


End file.
